everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Hawkins
Jasminda Jane Hawkins, though she usually goes by her middle name Jane, is the daughter of Jim Hawkins from Treasure Island. She is a Rebel, while her story is an interesting one to read, there are hundreds of tiny problems she finds with it that if they're was just one or two, she'd be okay with the whole "following your destiny" thing. Appearance Jane has thick, shaggy black hair, worn in a loose ponytail, tied with a red bandanna. She has pale skin, and quite large brown eyes that sparkle with emotion and spirit. She wears brown knee length pants, a white top with bell like sleeves, a red vest, and a silver belt. She wears knee high tan boots, that a sword is always tucked in to. (Only a professional like herself can insert it and pull it out quickly, without hurting her leg or the boot.) Personality Incredibly hot headed, watch what you tell her, because even something that doesn't make her mad when someone else says it, might make her mad when you say it. She has hit many students because they have gotten on her bad side and it's not fun for either party involved. Jane doesn't talk much, and it's because she has a cursed stutter, and therefore has to really focus to keep her words coming out clear. She can, it just takes a lot of energy, and therefore she just avoids speaking. That makes it all the more awful when she punches you because you have no warning whatsoever when she decides to lob one at your face. She's nothing if not stubborn. Very often, that acts like a turn off to people, and they gossip about her behind her back, but she doesn't care. Because her stubbornness actually led to her being asked out by her boyfriend for the first time, he thinks it's attractive. Jane is often gossiped about, mostly because she punches people and hardly ever talks. Gossip is toxic to her, and people who do gossip and she catches them in the act of doing so, usually get punched so hard she ends up breaking one of their bones. The thing is, usually she doesn't catch people gossiping about her. It's rare to see her break down. That's not because she's trying to keep an image up, but because it just takes a lot for her to cry. When she finally breaks down, a lot of the time, people don't know what to do. But a few people know that Jane just wants to feel protected, to feel like she isn't bearing the weight of her world on her shoulders any more, and just needs to be held. Friends Airi Prins Never in a million years had Jane thought that someone like Airi would become her best friend. She's just too marshmallow like. But hey, life has a way of surprising you, and Jane has spent countless nights in Airi's dorm room, putting her hair in the braids she so favors. But at least one night a week, Jane gets an idea (scary music here) and does something out there to her hair. And Airi will wear it, even the time it was three tiny ponytails, and the rest gathered in a braid. Airi sincerely thanks her, and every time Jane changes the style, she goes a little crazier, to see what she can get away with. Airi has returned the favor, and can even pull a "Stuck" word out of her mouth and correctly translate it. But the biggest thing Airi has ever done for Jane is literally throw steaming hot coffee on the ground, run across the room, and gather her in her arms when she broke down. Normally Airi waits for those people to come to her, but not when Jane finally breaks down and she sees it. They stayed that way for an hour. Linde Sinterklaas When both are angry, it is not a good idea for them to be around each other without Airi present Jane has a way of igniting the worst of the Santa Claus' temper, and it can get pretty nasty. But still, Jane is more than comfortable enough to mostly always talk around Linde and even when she stutters she feels minimal embarrassment. Something clicked between them, and that was that. Jane admires Linde for her ability to, usually, drag Jane down from her temper before she punches hard enough to break a few ribs. Usually, this doesn't stop Jane completely, but it does minimize the damage, and usually only breaks one bones, sometimes only somewhat cracks the bones, or, if Linde's really lucky, she only gives them minor internal bruises. Romance Nickel Silver Nick doesn't care that she rarely talks, and seems to know what she wants to say even if she doesn't say it about 90 percent of the time. They're dates are not stereotypical, they play video games, or Scrabble, Jane always wins at the video games, he always wins at Scrabble. Or sometimes, and she will never admit this but it is her favorite date, they just sit in the dark, sometimes he's in her lap and she's playing with his hair, or she'll be in his lap and he'll rub her stomach. (She likes that, though again, she will never admit it.) Interests '''Art: '''Be it sculpture, deisgning, sewing, painting, whatever, she likes it. Sometimes she'll get on a kick and just do one type of art, like sculpting multiple things, for a whole month, then she'll re-discover her old hobbies and do it all over again. Family Father: James Hawkins III James is...different. There has never been a female Jim Hawkins, so when he was a kid, he was told to prepare for having a son. When he had a daughter, he didn't know what to do. Half the time he treats her like the son he never had and the other half, like a princess of a daughter. She likes both the ways he treats her, and no matter what, always tells him that she loves him. Mother: Meena Hawkins All she knows about her mother is that her name was Meena, she liked the color yellow, and hated the idea of her father going to sea. Meena died when Jane was two, and it was due to cancer. Sometimes she has dreams about her mother, but James won't tell her a lot about her, and Jane has next to know memories of her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Treasure Island